


There are multiple ways to take care of someone

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Crew as Family, Established Relationship, Franky and Robin being the parents of the group, He's also pretty emotional, Hurt Roronoa Zoro, Insecurity, Luffy isn't stupid just impulsive, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Thriller Bark, they all care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: The missing scene where the Straw Hats react to Zoro being heavily injured and the events that follow after.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little upset writing this ngl. Thriller Bark is an emotional watch. Comment what you think of my angst stuff.

This day has been hell. Thriller Bark had been a disaster from the start when the creepy looking doctor invited the Straw Hats into his castle to the end when Luffy collapsed after beating up Moria. Then, some asshole from the government showed up and threatened his mate. Body aching from fatigue and pain, Zoro trembled where he stood. Kuma stared blankly down at the swordsman who had just exchanged his life for Luffy’s and even prevented another from doing so by knocking him out. The Warlord silently noted the matching dark marks on both of the pirates’ necks. Ah, so that’s why. Zoro visibly tensed when Kuma moved to pick up Luffy but didn’t move when the tall man spoke, “I’m a man of my word. Trust me, I won’t harm him.”

  


His eyes widened in surprise when Kuma pressed his hand against the omega’s chest and a large red bubble came out of his back. Zoro relaxed a bit when Luffy was set back down on the ground gently. The relaxation didn’t last. When that tiny bubble floated into his chest, his entire body seized up in agony. A choked wail tearing from his throat as it felt like every nerve had been lit up with fiery pain. He barely felt it when his body hit the stone ground. It hurt everywhere. Zoro flopped onto his back while desperately gasping in air. Even breathing hurt. “Well?” Kuma was asking if the swordsman wanted to go back on their agreement. As if he could ever sacrifice his captain for his own life.

  


No, this had to be done. Zoro was willing to die a thousand times over if it meant Luffy’s safety. A small part of his brain whispered how distraught the younger pirate would be when he found out. Zoro clenched his fists, determined, before gasping out his request to choose where to do this. It wouldn’t stop Luffy from finding out, but it would give him more time to die before getting caught. The red paw loomed in front of Zoro as he prepared himself. His heart hurt when his hazy mind reminded him that this was all Luffy’s pain. What Luffy had been enduring during that whole battle. He’ll take it all. Like he should’ve done in the first place. Determination set on his face, Zoro plunged his arms into the bubble.

  


Sanji woke up with a pounding in his head. ‘Stupid mosshead…’ He shook himself out before standing up. Looking around, the cook realized that Kuma and Zoro were both gone. The faint smell of blood hit his nose. “Shit!” Sanji hissed out the word before running off towards the scent. Fear soured his own scent as he mumbled out curse after curse, “Just had to play the hero alpha. Shows off for that shitty captain even when he’s passed out. Argh, where is that jerk?!” Sanji skidded to a stop when he spotted Zoro standing in a clearing. He exhaled heavily in relief. That moron was still alive after all. He picked his way over the rubble, “You scared me. Where did that Warlord go?”

  


Sanji’s voice died when he got a good look at Zoro. Literally dripping blood with clothes torn and a stupid flat expression on his face. Anger flared up in the cook’s chest when he noticed the blood splattered all over the rubble, “Where did all this blood come from?! Are you still alive?! Where is he?! What happened here?!” Sanji couldn’t help the questions spilling out like a flood. His crewmate had obviously gotten beaten up badly and was barely alive. He needed to know more! “No…” Anger died down to be replaced with confusion, “Nothing happened…” Sanji’s lip curled in a snarl as he growled, “Don’t fucking lie to me! You call all this blood nothing?!” He grabbed one of the swordsman’s arms to take the other man’s body weight. They started a slow trek back towards the other Straw Hats.

  


A croaky voice caught the cook’s attention, “L-luffy…?” Sanji’s face softened a bit. As stupid and mannerless the other alpha could be, he genuinely respected how the man acted when it came to his mate. He picked up the subtle concern and fear in Zoro’s voice and scent. Sanji focused his gaze forward, “He’s alive. Bouncing everywhere and being a nuisance like usual.” Zoro nodded lightly as relief rushed through him. His captain was ok. Kuma kept his word. Sanji jolted when Zoro sagged forward, passing out cold, with a mumble that sounded like ‘good’. Rolling an exposed blue eye, the cook hid his worry with annoyance, “Sure, you can pass out. Not like you’re damn heavy or anything.” He sighed through his nose, “Seriously, mosshead, I should beat you up for the worry you’re gonna put your mate through. You better not die. He needs you.”

  


“Stop moving around so much! I don’t care if you can’t feel the pain, you’re still injured!” Luffy laughed loudly. He ignored Chopper’s cries to bounce around some more. He felt great! None of the pain or exhaustion from before was present. Luffy looked around excitedly trying to spot his mate. He movement only paused when an overwhelming scent of blood hit his nose. Glancing over his shoulder, Luffy’s eyes widened and his heart froze, “Zoro…?” The other crewmates followed their captain’s gaze to where Sanji was slowly making his way over with a limp Zoro in his arms. There was so much blood…what happened? What happened to his Zoro? Luffy wasn’t sure when he had moved. But now he was on his mate’s other side to help Sanji walk faster.

  


A low whine escaped the young captain. He couldn’t smell Zoro’s scent. There was too much blood. It masked the comforting smell completely. His eyes stared blankly down at the ground as they followed Chopper’s instructions to move the injured man somewhere to be taken care of. Sanji retreated immediately after laying Zoro down on a stone slab. Luffy lingered as Chopper went to work. His empty stare fixated on the blood that stained his hands. Thoughts racing, breathing coming close to hyperventilating, his body lightly shook as he tried to come up with something that he could do. He didn’t feel the concerned gazes directed at him. The other Straw Hats and the people they saved wanted to help. It hurt to see the young man so shaken.

  


Franky ended up being the one to approach. The large beta walked slowly as to not alarm the younger pirate. He placed a careful hand on a thin shoulder, “How about you make a nest for Zo-bro to rest in? It’d be a lot comfier than the slab he’s on now.” Luffy blinked a few times. Nest? Yeah, yeah, he could do that. He’d make the best nest ever, so Zoro could get better faster! Face shifting to a determined look, the omega darted off to the Sunny to get supplies. That would distract Luffy for a few hours and give Chopper time to work. The reindeer gave the cyborg a nod in appreciation. Seeing Zoro in such a bad state was hard enough without also seeing Luffy barely holding himself together.

  


Brook watched curiously as Luffy started a nest in the middle of the floor. It was startling to see such concentration after being greeted by bright enthusiasm. The skeleton was drawn in by the movement of the captain’s hands. A piece of fabric would be snatched up and rubbed against exposed scent glands before being expertly woven together. “Yohohohoho, what a lovely nest. I haven’t seen one like it in quiet some time.” Luffy didn’t look up when Brook approached him. His attention focused on building the best nest he could. He mumbled out, “It’s for Zoro...” The skeleton hummed thoughtfully, noting the mark on Luffy’s neck, and kneeled down. “May I assist you? I used to build nests all the time.” The omega shook his head, “Not now, uh, when it needs to be moved to the slab.”

  


The other Straw Hats watched from a distance. Nami looked to Franky, “How did you know that’d keep Luffy busy?” Franky shrugged, “I figured since other omegas nest to calm down that it’d help. Especially if I phrased it as a way to help Zo-bro out. I’m sure he’ll be happy when he wakes up.” Usopp fidgeted in his spot, “You guys sure Zoro will be ok? He did get pretty messed up—” The sniper grunted when a foot slammed against the back of his head. Sanji glared down with a fire in his eye, “Don’t you dare even suggest that, you shitty liar! Mosshead will wake up.” He slammed his foot on the floor before looking away, “He better. There’s no shitter alpha than one that abandons their mate.”

  


Robin leaned her cheek on her hand, “Our dear swordsman has always been jumpy about leaving his mate alone.” Nami crossed her arms, “That moron, doesn’t he know how worried he’d make all of us.” Silence fell over the group. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke, “Mosshead has always been more stupid when it came to Luffy.” That was something everybody could agree on. Usopp was still rubbing at the new bump on his head, “How are we gonna move Zoro to get the nest on that slab?” Franky sat down with a grunt, “We can just pick him up and put the nest down underneath.” Robin gave a close eyed smile, “I could always lend a few hands.” Nami huffed irritably, “We’ll handle that later.” The next few hours were spent waiting for Chopper to finish his treatment.

  


Exhaustion could be clearly seen in the doctor’s eyes. He felt a little off being so close to a nest, but he needed to be close by in case Zoro got worse. Chopper rubbed his eyes tiredly. The nest Luffy made had been completed, moved to the slab, and Zoro was put down to rest in the soft fabric. Speaking of the omega, the reindeer was starting to get really worried. Not only was nesting this way a sign of severe distress, but Luffy had climbed into the nest too and refused to move for anything including food. Chopper sighed heavily. He’d have to remove the captain from the nest if his mental state didn’t improve soon. Tears blurred his vision as he looked at the pair. Zoro was laying on his back, motionless, with Luffy curled up at his side.

  


Wet tear tracks stained Luffy’s face from crying himself to sleep. It had been painful to listen to. To the quiet begging, the pleading for Zoro to wake up, to be ok, and how much he loved him. Chopper wiped his tears away. He couldn’t be crying now. He had people depending on him! The reindeer shook himself to chase away some of his fatigue. “Huh?” Chopper lifted his head up when he left a hand rest on his head. Robin was smiling sweetly down at him, “I can watch over them for a while. You get some rest.” The doctor was ready to protest when he was scooped up and put on the woman’s lap. She rubbed his furry head affectionately, “You can sleep right here. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” Chopper let himself drift off to sleep in the soft embrace.

  


Everything hurts. Zoro groaned in pain as he struggled to open his eyes. The light was painful. His nose twitched at the scent of medicinal ointments. His eyes fully opened when a familiar scent broke through the sterile smells floating around: old books and coffee. The alpha’s mind quickly identified it as Robin being close by. Zoro tried to push his upper body up but was pushed back down by a disembodied hand. He glanced over to see Robin smiling back at him, “I don’t think Chopper wants you to be moving right now. You missed the party.” Zoro gave an irritated grunt but didn’t move. Playful blue eyes gained a sad undertone, “You gave him a terrible fright, you know. He refused to leave your side until Chopper convinced him you would be alright.” Zoro looked away. He knew who Robin was referring to. The woman’s voice lightened with amusement, “Our dear captain brought you a barrel of booze. He didn’t want you to be left out.” Zoro didn’t respond.

  


Robin stood up from her spot, “I’ll tell the others that you’re awake.” She started to leave before pausing. “…he’ll want to know what happened.” Zoro glared at her back, “Don’t say anything.” She nodded, “Of course, that’s a conversation for you two to have. It’s not my place to tell him. Be gentle, though, he was rather distressed.” Another kind of pain settled in Zoro’s chest. Inner alpha obviously upset for making their mate sad. He pushed it away. It had been necessary. Besides, he survived. Everyone survived. That was all that mattered. Zoro abruptly realized what he was laying on. It was a nest. A very well constructed one too. He turned to sniff at the blankets. “Luffy…” His mate was too sweet sometimes. Some of his pain was soothed by the scent.

  


Zoro huffed from his spot. He wanted to see Luffy. It was unclear when the swordsman fell asleep again. But he woke up at the feeling of getting poked at by hooves. Zoro shifted to look at Chopper. The reindeer smiled, “Good, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Zoro snorted, “Alive.” Chopper nodded before his smile fell, “Zoro…what happened?” He looked up to the ceiling, “Nothing at all.” The doctor huffed, not buying it, but didn’t probe further. An uneasy silence fell over them. Sadness took over Chopper’s voice, “It was really hard to separate you two. Luffy was crying and screaming. You started growling in your sleep. I had to though. We couldn’t get him to eat otherwise.” A shaky smile curled onto his face, “Luffy will be super excited to see you.”

  


That got a grin from the swordsman, “He’s excited to see me when I’ve been gone for five minutes.” Chopper nodded before jumping down from his spot. “I’m gonna go get Luffy.” Zoro watched the reindeer run off with a small smile. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before Zoro suddenly had an armful of rubber man. Pain stabbed his chest where the heavy weight pressed against his wounds. Strong arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck as the body he held began to tremble with sobs. Luffy rubbed their cheeks together, smearing his tears against Zoro’s skin, as he wailed. “Stupid, stupid Zoro! It took you forever to wake up! You got so hurt, idiot alpha!” The omega puffed his cheeks out in a pout before grabbing his mate’s face in his hands.

  


Zoro laughed when his mate started to peck kisses all over his face. Luffy pressed their foreheads together, “I love you. I love you so much.” Arm shaking from pain, a rough hand pressed against the rubber man’s cheek to wipe away some tears, “I love you too, Luffy.” The omega recoiled when his mate fell back with a pained groan. Zoro was sweating and panting from the effort of just lifting up his arm. Luffy got off of his alpha quickly, “Sorry, guess you’re still hurt. We’re gonna get going once you can walk around.” He turned to leave when a shaking hand grabbed his vest. Luffy looked back and was met with exhausted gray eyes, “Don’t go…” The omega smiled with a hum. He climbed back up and pulled the other man’s head into his lap. Zoro fell back asleep with the feeling of fingers combing gently through his hair.


	2. Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Zoro is training relentlessly. Luffy drags him away from all the training to actually relax for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where a whole lot of hurt is gonna be addressed. Also, Zoro is soft for one man and one man alone and that is Luffy.

It’d been about a week since the Straw Hats left Thriller Bark. Luffy stared sadly from his spot on Sunny’s head at the crow’s nest. Zoro had been training almost nonstop since they had started sailing again. Something was clearly bothering him. Both the pirates’ negative moods were starting to affect the rest of the crew. It left Nami, Sanji, and Franky more snappy than usual. Usopp had taken to hiding in his workshop most days with Robin doing the same for the library and Chopper in his infirmary. The captain had left it alone for as long as he could. It wasn’t unusual for Zoro to want time to himself, but it was getting intolerable. The swordsman had even been skipping meals and not going to bed to train. It looked like tonight wouldn’t be an exception.

  


Scrunching up his nose, Luffy decided that he’d get to the bottom of this. He was tired of his mate distancing himself from everyone. Whipping his arms out, Luffy flung himself up to the crow’s nest. He poked his head through the latch. The crow’s nest stunk like sweat and blood. Zoro had paused for a moment. He was in the middle of wiping his face off when he noticed the intrusion, “Hey, captain. Y’ need something?” Luffy narrowed his eyes before softening his expression into a happy one, “I’m gonna take a bath. Come wash my hair.” Zoro rolled his eyes and moved to go back to his weights, “Wash your own hair. I’m training.” Luffy pouted, “It doesn’t feel as good when I wash my own hair. I want Zoro to do it.”

  


The alpha shook his head, “You don’t need me to do it for you.” He felt some of his resolve crack when his mate flopped onto the floor in a vulnerable way. Luffy looked up from his place on the ground, “Zoooroooo, pleeeeaaaasse.” It shouldn’t be this endearing. The 17-year-old was acting like a child for fuck’s sake. Zoro groaned when he felt himself give in. He put his weights away, “Fine, I’m coming.” He couldn’t help but smile when he heard Luffy cheer. His arm was grabbed, and he was promptly tugged away to the bathhouse. Zoro was already mostly undressed, preferring to do intense work outs in just his pants, so he was ready while Luffy was still undressing. He raked his eyes slowly over the other’s body.

  


Strong muscles that usually stayed hidden flexed as his mate threw his clothes aside. Taking care to place his precious straw hat down safely, Luffy looked over at Zoro and flashed him a bright smile. The swordsman allowed himself to be tugged at again to the shower. Zoro turned the water on. The hot water felt great on his sore muscles. He stood with his eyes closed for a bit before he felt the bottle of shampoo getting pushed into his hands. A smile quirked onto his face as he opened his eyes to look at expectant brown eyes, “You’re really impatient, you know.” “Shishishishi, yup.” Luffy grinned happily up at his mate before turning around and pushing his head back against the warm chest behind him. Zoro chuckled, “Doing that makes washing your hair harder, Luf.”

  


The swordsman poured some shampoo onto his hands and went to work. Luffy sighed with content as rough hands scratched against his scalp. He melted back into his lover’s body. White fluffy foam washed away down the drain. They repeated this two more times before Zoro was done. Luffy pouted at his alpha, “C’mon, just one more time.” Zoro leaned down to peck a kiss against the captain’s cheek, “No, that’s enough.” The omega hummed before stretching out to grab a cloth. Zoro watched Luffy rub soap into the fabric before turning back to the other man. He raised an eyebrow in response to the cheesy smile he got, “I’m gonna wash you too.” Ever since the young pirate had gotten soap in his lover’s eyes, he had been forbidden from washing the older man’s hair.

  


Luffy still wanted to wash his swordsman. This was meant to make the man actually relax and sleep for the first time in days. Zoro snorted when the younger pirate started to cover himself in soap, “What are you doing? I thought you were gonna wash me.” The omega snickered, “You’ll see.” That was never good to hear coming from Luffy. Zoro watched with apprehension which fell away when a warm, soapy body started to rub against his. He relaxed with a sigh as his lover rubbed their fronts together. A small whine almost escaped him when Luffy pulled away and moved behind him to rub the cloth against Zoro’s back. It felt so nice. The swordsman didn’t realize just how much he’d missed the warm press of Luffy’s skin against his.

  


Zoro wasn’t sure when his eyes shut but they reopened when he felt arms wrap around his middle and lips press against the bond mark on his neck. Breath cooled the water on his skin when the other man spoke, “I love Zoro a lot. I’m glad he’s my mate and on my crew.” The alpha closed his eyes as feelings of love overwhelmed him. Luffy gave him a lot more affection than he honestly deserved. He felt his lover smile against his skin. Now that most of the soap had been washed away, they could move to the bath. It took a few minutes for the tub to fill with hot water. Luffy hid a smile when he could feel that Zoro was staring at him again.

  


They both sunk into the water with content sighs. Zoro sat back and wasn’t surprised when his omega promptly sat on his lap. Luffy snuggled up close as the water started to sap away some of his energy. He lazily dragged his fingertips along some dark bruises. He frowned and mumbled tiredly, “Why has Zoro been so mean to his body lately?” Zoro sighed as he gained a frown of his own. Of course, that would come up. He held his mate a little tighter, “I need to get stronger.” Luffy pressed his cheek against a flushed shoulder, “Zoro’s already really strong though.” The alpha closed his eyes, “Not enough, I’m still too weak.” His head fell forward to press into Luffy’s neck, “I couldn’t beat Kuma. I couldn’t…”

  


The words ‘protect you’ were never spoken aloud, but the captain knew that’s what was meant. Luffy butted his head lightly against Zoro’s, “We all survived. I know it’s ‘cause of somethin’ you did.” Zoro squeezed his lover a bit, “I promised that I would never lose again.” The younger pirate kissed the shoulder under his cheek, “Y’ didn’t lose. We lived.” He hummed and slowly lifted his head to place a lazy kiss against Zoro’s cheek, “’m glad Zoro lived. I was worried that we’d have to sail on without ‘im.” Zoro turned his head to give Luffy a chaste kiss, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Luffy pressed their foreheads together, “Good, I don’t want Zoro to leave. He needs to stop beating himself up though. He gets beat up enough in fights.” Zoro couldn’t help but smile at the light teasing tone.

  


He tugged the smaller teen closer, “Aye, captain.” They sat together and soaked for a little while longer. Zoro looked at his mate with a soft expression. Luffy was practically asleep on his chest. The older pirate prodded his omega in the side, “C’mon, let’s get out.” It took a bit more poking before Luffy actually started getting up. Zoro dried himself off quickly to help his mate who was still moving sluggishly from the exposure to the water. He rubbed the towel against a mop of dark hair with a small smile on his face. His omega looked adorable with that sleepy expression on his face. Zoro purred lightly as his inner alpha delighted over being able to take care of his mate another way.

  


It was nearly pitch black out by the time they left the bathhouse. The swordsman cradled his captain close in his arms. All Luffy had to do was blink up at Zoro with that sleepy look and ask to be carried in a soft voice before he was being scooped up in strong arms. Tonight, the alpha went down to the men’s quarters instead of heading up to the crow’s nest again. The nest in Zoro’s hammock on the Merry had been recreated on the Sunny soon after they started sailing. Snores came from the other crewmates sleeping in their own beds. Zoro carefully put Luffy down in his bunk. He stood up to leave before his hand was loosely grabbed. He glanced back and saw bleary eyes looking up at him. The alpha spoke in a hushed whisper, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

  


Luffy didn’t answer. Instead, he tugged at the calloused hand, “C’me sleep with me.” Zoro could’ve easily pulled his hand away. The grip on his hand was weak. But it had been a while since they had slept together without a threat hanging over them. He wanted to sleep with his mate securely in his arms. Zoro allowed himself to indulge this request. Luffy smiled when the hammock shifted as his first mate settled down in front of him. He shuffled forward to press his face against his mate’s chest. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy and nuzzled his nose into black hair. He really missed this. He barely heard when his mate mumbled, “Love you…Zoro…” The alpha couldn’t help but place a kiss on his head, “Love you too, Luf.”

  
Zoro felt overwhelmed by how wanted he felt. His still had lingering anxieties over how weak he was. However, that was beaten back by the soft nest underneath him, the omega snoring/purring away in his arms, and the sight of the bond mark on his lover’s neck. The older pirate’s sensei had teased him throughout his time at the dojo about finding a loving mate someday. About finding someone who would draw out his inner strengths in a new way. Zoro didn’t anticipate that the one to do that would be the impulsive, rubber man sleeping away in his arms. A man that got him into a heap of trouble everywhere they went. Still, Zoro thought as he dozed off with a small smile, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
